


Love Breaks the Chains

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely elf is rescued from a life of slavery and taken to Imladris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Breaks the Chains

January 5, 2007  
Disclaimer: Alas, not mine, except for the cats. Master Tolkien owns all the rest. I promise to return his elves when I’m done playing with them.   
Written for the Slashy Santa Fiction Exchange for Verayelwe. Request: There should be some fluffiness, Mel suffering from a lack of self-confidence, getting some comfort. A few candles and a present would be nice.  
Beta: Ennorwen

*****

Glorfindel gazed out of the window as he lay beside his husband of just a few weeks. It had snowed earlier in the day and the fading sun’s rays turned Imladris into a sparkling wonderland. He hoped the snow would not delay his beloved’s gift from arriving on time for the Yule celebration that night. His eyes fell to the lithe elf in his arms. Lilac-grey eyes that could twinkle with merriment were still misted over in sated reverie, soft pink lips were still slightly swollen from their afternoon amorous adventures, and long tousled hair fell like auburn silk over the pillows. And to Glorfindel’s eyes, his beloved had never looked more beautiful. Unable to resist, he buried his nose in the dark hair, relishing his mate’s enchanting scent of lavender. A smile lit his face as he recalled the first time he had ever smelled the smaller elf. It was not a pleasant smell….

A little over a year previously….

Glorfindel, leading the elven counselor’s escort, spurred them onward, away from Mirkwood and towards home. Winter was coming early and they had crossed the mountains over the High Pass two days before. He had no desire to be caught out in the wilds for the first snowstorm of the season when home was only a few days away. Normally they would not have attempted the hazardous trip to Mirkwood and back so late in the season, but Elrond had insisted that it was critical Erestor meet with Thranduil before the weather cut them off from the other realms. As dear as Erestor was to Elrond, Glorfindel knew it must indeed be important if he was sending the counselor. Pushing aside Erestor’s protests that he was perfectly able to lead his own escort, Elrond and Glorfindel had insisted that the captain accompany him with fifty of their best guards. Although Elladan and Elrohir had begged to join the patrol and help see to the counselor’s safety, Erestor himself had forbidden it, insisting they remain with their father. He would not see all who were dear to Elrond risked on the journey. 

Nearing a human village, Erestor suddenly stood up in his stirrups. “Oh, look, Glorfindel!” he cried. “They are having a faire! Could we not stop for just a little while?”

Glorfindel chuckled at his long-time friend. “You want to buy him a gift, don’t you? He always brings something back for you from his travels.” 

Erestor grinned and nodded, “Please? I know he does not need anything. As much as I wish to be back home, I just want to get him a little something.”

The captain looked back over his shoulder at his men and saw their hopeful faces. He had been pushing them hard. A few hours delay would not hurt. “Very well. All right, we will stop, but just for a few hours – no more.” Turning to his men, he said, “Half of you stay with the horses on the outskirts of the village while the other half enjoys the faire. After two hours, the first ones will come back to guard the horses and the rest of you may go to the faire. In four hours we leave.” 

The elves rode on. After a few moments, Erestor said, “I must say, some regular food will not go amiss – for any of us, I’ll warrant. I am quite tired of dried fruit and waybread. Do you suppose they will have fresh fruit and vegetables?”

Glorfindel shrugged. “I would imagine so. I will check for some provisions while you go with some of our guards to find his gift.”

And that is exactly what they did. The village folk were a little wary of the elves at first, but seeing they meant no harm and were spending silver readily, the villagers soon welcomed their presence. Glorfindel and a few of his men had just completed their purchase of several sacks of ripe apples, oranges and assorted vegetables when Erestor hurried over to him with four of his guards.

“Glorfindel,” the counselor said under his breath. “Come, quickly.” Grabbing the captain’s arm, he pulled him away. “Draw your cloak around you – put your hood up.”

Glorfindel motioned to his guards to return to the horses with their purchases, then drew his cloak around him, raised his hood, and allowed Erestor to drag him away with the four other guards, noticing they were all likewise covered. “Tell me,” he said quietly. “What is wrong?” 

“You have to see, my lord,” one of the guards whispered. “At the end of the town there is an area where a man is selling slaves. There is an elf….”

“What?” Glorfindel hissed. “Show me.”

“We have to help him,” Erestor whispered. “He is so small and thin – and they have chains on him.”

They neared the area where men were gathered around a raised platform on which the slave trader was auctioning his “wares”. Glorfindel stopped them out of earshot of the men and watched.

“Do you see him?” Erestor whispered. “Behind the platform. He is the last remaining and is to be sold next.”

“I see him. We cannot just take him without causing trouble,” Glorfindel whispered. “I do not want us to start a war here. If we called in all of our guards we could do it, but that is not the best way. How much coin have you left?”

Erestor reached into a pocket and handed Glorfindel his coin purse. The captain weighed it in his hand. Without being asked, the four guards handed him their own purses. Nodding his head in thanks, Glorfindel took out his own. “I think it is enough.”

“Look, they are starting,” one of the guards whispered.

Moving close enough to join in on the bidding when it was time, they watched and waited. The slave trader extolled the virtues of the elf, promising the buyers a strong servant for many years, and one who did not need much to eat. One of the men looking to bid on the elf yelled to the trader to remove the slave’s ragged tunic so he could see the state of the “merchandise”. Too many lash marks would mean the elf was not easy to manage. The men seemed satisfied with the result.

Glorfindel cringed when he saw the small elf wrap his arms around his boney frame, the chains fastened around his wrists clanking. He was very undernourished, his ribs clearly sticking out, and was none too clean. When the trader forced the elf to turn around, the captain’s hands curled into fists at the sight of the lash marks.

“We have to get him out of here,” Erestor whispered, his eyes filling with unshed tears. “I cannot bear to see an elf like this. He is so young.”

“We will not be leaving without him, Erestor, one way or the other,” Glorfindel replied through his clenched teeth. As they waited, he caught stealthy, barely perceivable movement out of the corner of his eye. A rustling of leaves, no more than from a gentle breeze, told him that most of the rest of their patrol, alerted by the elves who had been with him earlier, had taken positions in and around the surrounding trees.

In the end, it took all six pouches of their silver, the gold hair clasp that Erestor had purchased as a gift, and the gold and sapphire brooch worn by Glorfindel on his cloak to purchase the elf. None of the elves regretted parting with their possessions to free one of their kind.

When the trader declared that the elf was theirs, Erestor rushed to the platform before anyone could stop him, and reached for the smaller elf, for once in his life totally disregarding everything else around him. He was solely focused on helping the elf they had just “purchased”.

Neither Glorfindel nor the guards, however, were so unobservant. Seeing the look in the eyes of the trader and the other men at Erestor’s beauty, and moving as one, they threw back their hoods and cloaks and unsheathed their swords. 

“Do not even think it!” Glorfindel cried out in a loud voice as some of the men moved for their own weapons. “You would be dead before you raised your swords.” At his nod to the trees, tens of arrows flew over the heads of the men. “We have purchased this elf fairly and we are leaving with him – now!” 

Little by little, in pairs and threes, the men who had attended the auction drifted away, wanting no part of any trouble with the elves, until only the trader remained.

Striding up to the platform, Glorfindel addressed the trader. “Give me the key to his shackles.”

The trader scowled. “No key. I must have lost it.”

Glorfindel suppressed an overwhelming urge to run his blade through the man and turned to Erestor and the elf. “Move away from him, Erestor.” The small elf stood, swaying, his eyes downcast as the counselor stepped back. Lifting the elf’s chin with a finger, Glorfindel looked into sad eyes, and said, “Do you understand me, young one?” The elf nodded. “Kneel and extend your arms out on the platform as far as you can. Then close your eyes and do not move. I am going to cut away your chains.” 

The elf obeyed instantly, kneeling and stretching his arms out as far as he could, his eyes closed. His body shook, but he did not move.

In two blindingly fast swings, the crash of metal hitting metal resounded, and Glorfindel’s powerful sword severed the chains from the shackles on the elf’s wrists. “Help him up now, Erestor. We are leaving.”

Erestor assisted the young elf up, steadying him against his body, drew his cloak around the shivering form and placed his arm around the small shoulders. As they left the platform and joined the other elves, Erestor and his charge were surrounded and protected by the guards. They moved through the village as quickly as possible and reached their horses where two elves still stood guard. 

“Let me take him, Erestor,” Glorfindel said. “Asfaloth can carry two more easily than your horse can. When we get a good way from here we can stop and rest and get him some better food.” Glorfindel knew that Erestor’s horse was capable of carrying both the slender counselor and the emaciated elf, but a feeling of protectiveness had overwhelmed him once they had reached the horses. Taking the smaller elf and lifting him easily into his arms, he set him on the great warhorse’s back, then drew a blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around the former slave. He handed the elf his water flask and a piece of waybread. “Eat this now and take some water. It will ease your hunger until we can stop.” 

The elf reached out shakily and took the bread and water, looking at Glorfindel with frightened eyes. 

“It is all right,” Glorfindel whispered, patting his leg gently. “You need no longer fear. You are among elves again and we will care for you. You are safe. No harm will come to you from any here. Eat.”

The elf cautiously took a bite of the bread, but his hunger betrayed him and he wolfed it down, followed by a large drink of the water. 

“Feeling a little better now?” Glorfindel asked softly.

The elf nodded and dropped his eyes.

When all of the guards were accounted for, Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth, securing the small elf in front of him, took up the reins, and said, “Let us leave this place quickly. I do not think we will have any problem with the men, but they are unpredictable.”

As they rode away, Erestor watched the elf in front of Glorfindel. His eyes were haunted, and he had not said a word. The little elf’s head reached only the upper part of Glorfindel’s chest. He seemed dwarfed by the tall warrior. Moving his horse closer to Asfaloth, he smiled at the elf and said, “You are safe now, my friend. And you are free. When we stop to rest for the night, we will see about taking those shackles off of your wrists. My name is Erestor, and you are riding with our captain, Glorfindel. We only take you with us to care for you. When we reach Imladris and you are well again, it will be up to you if will stay with us. I hope you will. You will be very welcome there.” Erestor paused, waiting to see if the elf would speak, and perhaps give them his name. When the elf continued to sit with his eyes lowered, Erestor looked at Glorfindel in concern.

Glorfindel nodded. “Give him time, Erestor. He does not know us, and has had a hard time of it.”

Erestor nodded and they rode on.

Glorfindel bent his head to speak softly to the little elf. “It is true, you know. You are safe with us now, little one. Have you ever heard of Imladris?” The elf shook his head. “Ah. Well, it is an elven settlement, hidden in a valley and safe. It was founded as a refuge from the evil in this world. You will be very safe there, and no one will shackle you ever again. You will have enough to eat, and a good bed to sleep in, in a nice room. You will see, my little friend.” And baths, Glorfindel thought, wondering how long it had been since the elf had been allowed to bathe. His smell was….well, there was no other word for it but foul. His hair had been combed into some semblance of order, but it was just as foul smelling and dirty as the rest of him. Glorfindel didn’t even want to consider what the stench was made up of, and wondered how the elf had been forced to live to acquire it. 

It was nearly five hours before they stopped, having reached a tributary of their own river, the Bruinen. Glorfindel had fed the silent elf small pieces of waybread and given him more water during their ride, not wanting him to become ill from too much food all at once, but not wanting him to be hungry either. The sun was beginning to move lower in the heavens, and Glorfindel reckoned they were far enough away from any danger from the trader or the other men, not that he had been seriously concerned about it. 

When they stopped, the well-trained guards began setting up the camp, each knowing exactly which duty was theirs to perform. As some stood guard, others built fires, pulling out cooking pots from their supplies carried by the pack horses to begin preparing the vegetables they had purchased for cooking, while others left the area to hunt for fresh game. To the still frightened elf sitting on Glorfindel’s horse, it was an amazing sight to see so many elves working in unison without being ordered to do so.

Dismounting, Glorfindel lifted the silent elf from Asfaloth and set him on the ground. “You have ridden far today, little one. I hope you are not too sore tomorrow. Before we do anything else, let us see if we can get those horrid shackles off of you, shall we?”

The elf simply stood with downcast eyes where Glorfindel had placed him, but when the captain took his arm to lead to him to where Erestor sat waiting for them, he offered no resistance.

“Come and sit here, my friend,” Erestor said, indicating the log he sat on. When the elf sat silently, the counselor said, “Rest your arms on my knee while Glorfindel unlocks the shackles.” Erestor was afraid the elf might not have the strength to hold his arms out for a long period while Glorfindel maneuvered a slim piece of metal inside of the locks. He frowned when the elf silently placed his arms as he was told, but still did not look at them. A thought slowly took shape in his mind. “Were you told never to look at those who kept you, my friend?” he asked gently. The elf nodded.

Erestor and Glorfindel traded glances over the elf’s head. Glorfindel shook his head in disgust. The captain placed two fingers under the elf’s chin and lifted it up. Looking into haunted eyes, he said softly, “Those days are over, young one. Look at us. You are one of us. You no longer have to bow to the whims of men. You are here as a fellow elf – as a friend. You do not have to hide from anyone ever again. No one here or in Imladris will harm you. You will never again be beaten for doing something wrong. We are very proud of you for surviving as you have.”

The young elf took a deep breath. Oh, he wanted to believe what these elves were telling him. They seemed nice – as if they really did want to help him. The golden one had given him food and water when he was starving, and he had such truthful looking eyes – what little he had seen of them. The dark elf’s voice and touch were always so gentle; he seemed afraid of hurting him. If only he could believe them. If only he really was safe and would not have to go back to the men. If only he could be certain this was all not to simply test his obedience. 

“It is true, little one,” Glorfindel whispered sadly, seeing the doubt and fear in the elf’s eyes. With all his heart, he wanted nothing but to see the doubt replaced with confidence and assurance. “You will see. We will just have to prove to you that now is the beginning of a new life – a good life – for you.” Taking the long, thin piece of metal that Erestor had supplied, he inserted it into the lock and slowly began to feel for the release.

The young elf fought the urge to hold his breath. He had been kept in chains for so much of his life that they were nearly a part of him. He heard a soft ‘click’ and the metal fell away from his wrist. A few moments later, another click and the second shackle fell. Raising his arms, the elf stared at his wrists. Was he really free? The two elves had said that he was. He cautiously lifted his eyes to the golden elf.

“It is true, little one. You are free,” Glorfindel whispered, seeing the look in the elf’s eyes. It would take some time for this one to fully realize his life had changed, thought the captain, and he wondered for how many years the young elf had been held captive. “Come, take your first steps in freedom again.” Rising, he offered his hand to the smaller elf. 

The little elf wondered at the hand held out to him. Was he supposed to take it? He had never been allowed to touch anyone, not since he had been taken, and he did not allow himself to think of his life before that. Every once in a while, a flicker of a memory would come to him, but he always pushed it away – it hurt too much to remember. Deciding it would probably be best if kept his hands at his side, he rose and took his first hesitant steps. Nothing happened. No one said anything to him. Gaining courage, he walked past the golden elf, towards the river. He could feel the two elves’ eyes on him, but everyone else just went about their business and no one was stopping him. 

Reaching the edge of the river, he wondered if it was possible for him to enter it. It had been so long since he had been allowed to bathe and he knew he was filthy, although his sense of smell had long ago adjusted to his own stench. The river here was narrow and slow, and probably not very deep. The setting sun glinted off the gently rippling water, and the soothing sound called to him. He stared at the water for long minutes. Some of the guards finished their tasks. Removing their clothing at the river’s edge, they entered it a little way from where the elf stood and began washing themselves and their long hair. Some were even playing and splashed one another with the water, laughing. The elf turned and looked at the two elves behind him plaintively, then to the river, then back again. 

Glorfindel and Erestor walked slowly toward the young elf. “Would you like to bathe in the river?” Glorfindel asked gently. “There is time before our meal is ready.” The small elf nodded. 

“I will bring soaps and clothing, Glorfindel,” Erestor said, “if you will stay and help our new friend.” The counselor smiled, pleased with the development, and hurried back to where his packs had been laid. Erestor was several inches shorter and lither than the average elf. Although the former slave was smaller yet, the counselor’s clothing would fit him best. As he gathered soaps, bathing oils, fresh tunics and leggings, and a few small towels he always carried on journeys, one of the elves who had been with him at the village approached.

“My lord,” the guard said quietly, “we have all been concerned about our new friend. How does he fare?”

“He has not yet spoken, Suithoron, but he has let us know he wishes to bathe in the river,” Erestor replied softly. “That is a good sign. I do not believe they allowed him to speak, just as he was not allowed to look upon his former masters.” Erestor looked towards the river where Glorfindel was helping the elf remove his tattered clothing. “My heart hurts for him, but I believe he will recover, given time.”

Suithoron nodded, “We will make sure he eats well tonight, my lord.”

Erestor thanked the guard and hurried to the river. Removing his own clothing, he joined Glorfindel and the elf in the river, bring the soaps and oils.

The silent elf had cautiously walked into the river, letting the cool water flow around him. It was more wonderful than he had remembered, and for the first time he felt free. Closing his eyes he submerged himself, and then rose again, over and over. With his back to the other elves, a small smile actually formed on his face before he quickly concealed it. 

Erestor and Glorfindel watched the smaller elf, grinning, as they washed themselves and their hair. When they were finished, they looked at each other conspiratorially. It was time to get their new friend clean. Glorfindel called to the elf to join them, and obediently, if reluctantly, he came.

“I have some lovely soap here, my friend,” Erestor said. “It is time for you to wash the past away and become an elf again.” The counselor lifted the elf’s chin with his fingers. “You do not have to shield your eyes any longer, young one. Will you allow Glorfindel and me to assist you?”

It took only the elf’s nod, and the captain and the counselor set upon the filthy body and hair with zest. Glorfindel scrubbed the elf’s long hair, along with his ears and neck, three times, before all of the filth was finally removed. Erestor poured bathing oil on a small cloth handed to him by one of the guards and scrubbed the rest of the elf’s body with a vengeance until the years of accumulated dirt were no more. 

The poor little elf didn’t know what hit him. He closed his eyes when he was told to, dunked his head into the river when commanded, and moved when and how he was ordered. The next thing he knew he was carried from the river, dried off, dressed in clean, new clothing, and was seated before a fire wrapped in a blanket, while Glorfindel toweled dry and brushed his hair, and Erestor fought with any remaining dirt under his fingernails. 

The guards secretly watched, hiding their grins, as their new companion turned from a seemingly tiny, scruffy waif into a beautiful elf, with a crown of shining auburn hair on his head. 

“No one would know you, little one,” Glorfindel said smiling, and he finally stood and looked at the little elf. 

“You are an elf once again, and a most lovely one,” Erestor added softly. 

The setting sun glinted off the smaller elf’s hair, turning it a deep red. Dropping down in front of the elf, Glorfindel asked, “Will you raise your eyes and look at us, little one?” The small elf raised his head and Glorfindel looked into the most amazingly colored lilac-gray eyes. The vision before him took his breath away, and he whispered, “You are indeed beautiful.”

“Mel…po…mean.” The little elf’s voice was harsh from long disuse. “My…my…name is Melpomaen,” he whispered, staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Glorfindel released a joyful shout and pulled the little elf into his arms. “Melpomaen! Welcome back, Melpomaen.” Grinning over the elf’s head at the others, he whispered. “Welcome home, little one. Welcome home.”

A startled Melpomaen didn’t know what to do when Glorfindel grabbed him and hugged him. It had been so long since anyone had held him…hugged him. But it felt so good. Gradually his arms found their way around the large elf, and when he heard the musical voice whispering, “Welcome home,” in his ear, all of his apprehension faded away. It was true – he was home. And he knew he was safe with these elves – this elf. Melting into the strong chest, held in strong but gentle arms, he cried for the first time in decades. 

Glorfindel gently rocked the sobbing elf in his arms, whispering soothing nothings and holding him close. When Melpomaen’s tears finally ceased, Glorfindel smoothed his hair back from his face and gently dried his wet cheeks with his thumbs. Placing a chaste kiss on the younger elf’s brow, he asked, “Feeling better now?”

Melpomaen nodded. “I am sorry,” he whispered, his voice still horse. “It…it has just been so long since anyone held me…cared about me….”

Erestor sat down beside the two other elves and said, “Drink some tea, little one. It will help with your throat.”

Melpomaen looked up, his still moist eyes meeting Erestor’s. “Thank you. You have been so kind to me, but I was afraid.”

Erestor nodded. “It is all right. Drink the tea now. I feared that you had been forbidden to speak as well. Was I right?”

Melpomaen took the warm tea and sipped it, still held in Glorfindel’s arms. At Erestor’s question he nodded. “Some of them were afraid of me, I think. I was forbidden to speak or touch any of them.”

“For how long were you held, Melpomaen?” Glorfindel asked gently.

“I am not sure. It was through the lifetime of four masters. The fifth one needed money, so when his father died, he sold me to the trader.” The elf’s voice was slowly recovering, thanks to the healing tea that Erestor had brought.

“Over two hundred years!” Glorfindel exclaimed, holding the little elf tighter again. Melpomaen had done well to survive that long of a time. “Thank the Valar we found you!”

Erestor stroked Melpomaen’s shining hair. “You have done well, young one. Are you ready to eat your first real meal? It is ready now.”

“I have eaten more today already than I usually do in a week, but I am hungry again.” Looking to Glorfindel again, the one who had been feeding him all day, he whispered shyly, “May I eat again, Glorfindel?”

Glorfindel grinned, pleased that Melpomaen has remembered his name. “Indeed you may, dear one. Let us see what they have cooked for us. It smells delicious.” The captain realized that he would have to release the elf from his embrace, and found that he was reluctant to do so. It had felt wonderful holding Melpomaen. With a final, gentle squeeze, he allowed the elf to stand. 

One of Erestor’s eyebrows shot up at hearing the endearment his old friend had called Melpomaen, but he wisely said nothing, and the three elves joined the guards for their meal. 

Melpomaen sat between Glorfindel and Erestor on a blanket on the ground, and was handed a spoon and what seemed to him to be an awfully large bowl, filled with steaming, rich stew. Next to him were placed several apples and several pieces of griddle bread. He looked at Glorfindel with huge eyes, and whispered, “All of this is for me?”

Glorfindel chuckled as he took his own bowl of the stew from a guard and nodded his thanks. “All for you. Try to eat slowly, and let your stomach tell you when you have had enough.”

Melpomaen took up his spoon and dipped it into the bowl, and then carefully brought it to his mouth. His eyes closed in bliss as he tasted meat, potato, onion, and the rich sauce. “Oh!” he couldn’t help exclaiming when he had finished chewing and swallowing the first mouthful. Nothing he had ever remembered eating had tasted so good. Scooping up another spoonful, he continued eating, not even noticing how the others were watching him and grinning.

After the meal, the guards not on duty sat around talking and joking with Erestor and Glorfindel. Melpomaen simply listened as he munched on an apple, savoring every bite. Before long, his head began to droop, and he rested against Glorfindel’s shoulder.

“Tired, little one?” Glorfindel asked. “You have had an exciting and exhausting day.”

Melpomaen nodded and rubbed his stomach. “Tired from eating too much. In Imladris….do you eat as good there?”

“Better,” replied Glorfindel. “This is just camp food that old soldiers can cook up. There are big kitchens in Imladris and lots of cooks that make all kinds of wonderful things like cakes.”

“I think I’m going to like it there,” Melpomaen mumbled as reverie overtook him and his head dropped into Glorfindel’s lap.

Erestor stifled a laugh so as not to wake the sleeping elf, and whispered, “He has done very well today. He is still shy, but does not seem to be afraid of us any longer. Elrond will be pleased to hear how we rescued him.”

“And all because you wanted to stop at the faire to purchase a gift. The Valar surely sent us there today. I am sorry you had to lose the gift you purchased, Erestor,” Glorfindel whispered. He stroked the soft head on his lap.

“Do not think of it, my friend. It was nothing compared to his life. Melpomaen is much more important. I must remember to repay your guards when we are home, however.”

“I will take care of that, my friend,” Glorfindel said. “When we return home he will need some time to settle in and return to health, then he can begin thinking of what he would like to learn and do. I do hope he stays with us.”

“As do I,” Erestor whispered back, yawning. “Time to sleep, I think.” Rising, he motioned for Glorfindel to stay while he laid out their bedrolls. As Glorfindel normally slept next to Erestor while they traveled to ensure the counselor’s safety, it was a simple matter to place an extra blanket between them for Melpomaen. Once the bedrolls were ready, they carefully moved the small elf to avoid waking him, and lay down on either side of him. Erestor watched how Glorfindel looked at Melpomaen. “You like him very much.”

“I do,” Glorfindel whispered. “He is very precious. To have been through so much for so long – starved and beaten. He is small, but he is strong.”

“And quite a beauty,” Erestor added slyly.

“He is indeed beautiful, and I sense how beautiful his heart is as well. He is a precious soul. Good night, Erestor. Sleep well, my friend.” Glorfindel wrapped an arm protectively around Melpomaen and settled down to sleep.

~~~*~~~

In the morning, Melpomaen woke, cocooned in blankets, and feeling more warm and wonderful than he could remember. He thought about everything that had happened yesterday, the wonderful elves who had bought him from the trader, the clothes he now wore and the food he had eaten, and tears of gratitude welled in his eyes.

Glorfindel, seeing the small elf was awake, knelt beside him. “Good morning, little one,” he said, but then noticed Melpomaen’s tears. “What is it, dear one? Is something wrong?”

Melpomaen shook his head, and then sat up and threw his arms around Glorfindel. “I am happy,” he whispered against the large elf’s chest. “Thank you for helping me. Thank you for buying me and taking me away with you.”

“Oh, little one,” Glorfindel whispered. “You do not have to thank us. I am just so happy that we found you.” He hugged the little elf close. “We would have done whatever was necessary to free you.”

One of the guards approached with a bowl filled with more of the stew from the previous night. “Is our new friend ready for his breakfast, my lord?”

Melpomaen raised his head and looked at Glorfindel, confused. “But I ate just last night!”

“It is quite normal to eat three times a day,” Glorfindel said, saddened that Melpomaen had become so used to not being able to nourish his body. “You are so thin, and you need to eat regularly to regain your health, little one. It is not right for anyone – elf, human, dwarf or animal – to have to survive with as little food as you have done.” Thanking the guard, he reached out and took the bowl. Releasing the little elf from his other arm, he said. “Come and sit beside me and eat. We will ride hard and fast today and you will need the nourishment.”

Erestor returned from the river where he had gone to wash, and sat beside them with his own breakfast. “How do you feel this morning, my friend?” he asked Melpomaen.

Melpomaen stopped eating and his face lit up with a smile. “Happy. Thank you for saving me, Erestor – for bringing me with you.”

Erestor smiled in return and reached out to sooth Melpomaen’s still-tousled hair. “I am so happy that we found you, young one. It near broke my heart to see you there,” he said softly. “If we had not stopped there….” Erestor shivered. 

“But we did, thanks to you my friend,” Glorfindel said heartily. “Do not think on if - we did, and Melpomaen is safe now.”

“May I ask you something, Glorfindel?” Melpomaen said.

“Of course, little one.” Glorfindel waited for the elf’s question.

Last night, I heard some of the guards address Erestor as “my lord”. And this morning, the guard who brought my breakfast called you “my lord”. Should I be addressing you both as “my lord” too?”

Glorfindel shook his head. “No, Melpomaen. The only reason the guards are calling me “my lord” is because of Erestor’s presence and the respect they bear him because of his position as our lord’s chief counselor. If Erestor were not here, they would be calling me just plain Glorfindel.”

“And I do not care for titles outside of formal occasions, Melpomaen,” Erestor added kindly. “Once we are in Imladris, the only time you need to address us as “my lord” is during formal meetings or receptions. But do not worry about that now. On those occasions, Glorfindel or I will guide you. The only person you will need to address as “my lord” for now is our lord, Elrond, and he will probably tell you to call him simply Elrond, as he does not care for the formality of titles among friends either.”

Melpomaen nodded and smiled, and then finished eating his breakfast in silence, savoring every bite.

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel did indeed push them to ride hard and fast that day, stopping only when and for as long as the horses needed to rest. Each day was colder than the previous, and each nearly freezing night held the promise of the coming snows. They followed the Bruinen, and by the time they stopped to camp for the night, Glorfindel knew they would reach home just before nightfall the following day. 

As their camp was being set up, Melpomaen again looked at the river. “May I wash in the river again tonight, Glorfindel?”

Glorfindel stopped pulling blankets out of his pack and thought for a moment. “The river is deeper and swifter here, and the night colder. Although a normal elf does not feel the cold, little one, I fear you may not be strong enough for either its coldness or its swiftness.”

Melpomaen looked up at the golden elf and smiled. “If you think it best, than I shall not.” It was comforting to have someone care for him, and he trusted Glorfindel, as he did the other elves he traveled with now.

Glorfindel expected the elf to be disappointed, and when Melpomaen did not appear to be, the captain looked at the smaller elf quizzically. “You trust me,” he said softly.

Melpomaen nodded. “I can feel your goodness – I can see your light, and know I do not have to fear. I trust you.”

“What of Erestor and the others?”

Melpomaen nodded. “I had forgotten what it was like to be able to sense another elf – to see their light. Today, when we rested at midday, after I told you and Erestor how I had been taken, I saw it - felt it. Talking about my life before brought it all back. Your light is very strong, Glorfindel, and Erestor’s is nearly as bright. I can sense the goodness and kindness all around me, like I did when I was an elfling, and it feels wonderful. I feel safe, like I did then.” Melpomaen’s eyes shone with unshed tears. Glorfindel held out his arms and Melpomaen walked into them, savoring the strength in the arms that surrounded him and never wanting to leave them, and he felt at peace.

Erestor looked up from where he sat writing and watched Glorfindel and Melpomaen together. Melpomaen had told them how he had been taken by a group of men when he was barely past his majority and had been journeying from his home to visit a friend. It was too late in the season to send word to all of the elven realms and search for Melpomaen’s parents, but when spring came again, they would do so. Smiling as he saw how protectively Glorfindel held the little elf, he turned back to his writing. When they reached the first border outpost of Imladris he would send a sentry ahead to deliver the letter with its news of Melpomaen to Elrond.

Melpomaen was provided with warm water that had been heated over the fire for washing, and after they had eaten another meal of rich hot stew made with the remaining vegetables and fresh meat, the elves settled down to rest. The night was colder than the last, and when he shivered in the chill air as they moved to where the bedrolls lay waiting, the little elf was thankful that Glorfindel had not allowed him to bathe in the river.

Both Erestor and Glorfindel had seen the shiver, and they looked at one another over the smaller elf’s head. As they lay down to sleep, both of the elder elves draped their cloaks over the little elf and covered themselves with only a blanket. Snuggling up on each side of Melpomaen, they held him close and shared their body heat. 

Melpomaen was cold and tired. Lying down, he suddenly felt warmth enfold him and a sigh of contentment left his lips. Turning to cuddle closer to Glorfindel, he fell into an exhausted reverie.

~~~*~~~

Erestor watched the sentry from the first border outpost ride away with his letter. Now that they were within the borders of Imladris again, they would allow the horses to rest for an hour before continuing on. 

“Your letter is on its way?” Glorfindel asked, coming to stand beside the counselor. “I wonder what else is with your letter to Elrond other than the news of Melpomaen.”

Erestor snorted and slapped his old friend playfully on the arm. “None of your business, Glorfindel.” He turned to the golden lord and smiled. “I am anxious to return home, but I also want to give Elrond the time to have a room near us in the family wing prepared for Melpomaen. Come. Let us sit with him and see if he has any more questions for us.”

Glorfindel had already explained to the little elf what he would find in Imladris, and showed him the proper way to greet their lord when he met Elrond. Melpomaen had been full of questions, and the closer they got to Imladris, the more nervous he became. The fact that the border guards had welcomed him as a new resident of the valley helped quell his fears only a little. Erestor called Melpomaen away from the guards who were trying to make him feel more comfortable with their stories. 

As Melpomaen seated himself with the two older elves he now thought of as his friends, he asked, “Glorfindel, Erestor….are you sure that I will be allowed to remain in Imladris for a while? I am a little scared. If your lord does not allow me to stay, I do not know what I shall do. I know no one but you – I do not even know if my parents are still alive. He…he will not send me away from you, will he?”

Erestor reached out to the smaller elf first, stroking his head and cheek. “I promise you, my friend, Elrond is the kindest elf in all of Arda. He would never send anyone in need away. Trust me in this. You may stay in Imladris for as long as you wish to.”

Melpomaen still wasn’t convinced. “But how do you know for certain, Erestor?”

“Because I have known Lord Elrond for hundreds of centuries, and know him better than anyone else. But it is also true that anyone who has ever been in Imladris for even the briefest of time will tell you the same. Our lord is mighty, and full of wisdom, but he is also gentle and as kind as summer. You are welcome in Imladris, Melpomaen.” 

Glorfindel decided it was time to intervene. There was still doubt in Melpomaen’s eyes, and he thought he knew what might put the elf at ease. Taking the smaller elf’s hands in his own large ones, he asked softly, “Melpomaen, do you not trust us?” When the elf nodded he continued, “All that Erestor says is true, but I yet see fear in your eyes. Do not be afraid, dear one. I make you a promise, here and now. If Elrond does not welcome you, you will not leave alone. I will go with you and care for you, and I will help you search for your family. You will not be alone, this I promise you.”

Melpomaen’s fingers curled around Glorfindel’s. “You would do this for me?”

“I would.”

“But I cannot let you. Your home…..your friends. It would not be right.” 

“Melpomaen,” Glorfindel said gently, “it will not be necessary. Imladris will be your home for as long as you wish it to be, and we will help you locate your parents. Trust me. Trust us. Come – let us leave now. The sooner we arrive, the sooner you will see.”

“I will try to believe, Glorfindel,” Melpomaen said. “It is just that I have nothing to offer your lord. I am too small to be one of your guards, and I do not think I would be good at it anyway. I was just an apprentice scribe when I was taken. I had not even finished learning my trade before then.”

“A scribe?” Erestor perked up and grinned. “Did you enjoy the work then?”

Melpomaen nodded. “Very much. I loved books and writing, and I was told I had a talent for drawing maps. But it was so long ago.”

“Melpomaen, Elrond and I are always searching for new scribes. You shall be a scribe if that if that is what you wish, and I shall personally finish your training. Does that sound good to you?” Erestor smiled hopefully. Perhaps they had finally found something to give the elf confidence, and he really did need more scribes.

“That is a wonderful idea, Erestor!” Glorfindel exclaimed, still holding onto Melpomaen’s little hands. “You see, little one, you do have something to offer!”

“Thank you, Erestor,” Melpomaen whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “I do not know what to say to thank you.”

Erestor smiled. “It is I who will thank you for working with me and helping me, little one. Now, come. I want to go home. I miss my mate.”

“You are bonded, Erestor?” Melpomaen asked, surprised. “Then we should hurry. I remember how my parents hated to be separated from each other, even for a day. Are you wed as well, Glorfindel?”

“Not yet, little one,” Glorfindel answered, finally releasing Melpomaen’s hands and helping him to stand. “I have been waiting for the right elf to come along.” And perhaps he finally has, the captain thought, smiling. Perhaps he finally has.

~~~*~~~

At his first sight of Imladris and the Last Homely House, Melpomaen’s breath was stolen away. Nothing anyone had told him had prepared him for the sight of the waterfalls and the huge, rambling house. Before long, they had crossed the bridge and were entering the courtyard. The little elf grew shy, seeing all of the elves who had gathered to welcome the party home, but then he forgot his shyness and smiled to see Erestor leap off of his horse and into the arms of a tall elf who had hurried down the house steps to greet him. 

“Erestor is back with his mate again,” Melpomaen said quietly. “I am happy for him.” He turned his head back and smiled up at Glorfindel. “Is Lord Elrond here? Which is he, Glorfindel?”

Glorfindel grinned. Erestor had insisted that they keep the information from Melpomaen, for fear it would further intimidate the little elf. “Well, do you see the tall elf, very regally dressed, who is at this moment kissing Erestor as if his very life depended on it? That elf is Lord Elrond. The two tall and handsome twin elves hovering near are Elrond’s sons, who await their turn to greet and embrace their returned step-father.” 

Melpomaen gasped. “Erestor’s bonded is Lord Elrond? Then it is true. I really can stay here with you.”

“Yes, dear one. It is all true,” Glorfindel replied as he dismounted and helped Melpomaen down. “We will wait for Erestor to greet his family before we approach.”

Melpomaen stood beside the tall captain, holding onto his hand for support. Families greeted the returning escort party and led the guards away to their homes, stable hands came and took care of the horses, and soon only a few remained in the courtyard. Erestor and Elrond finally finished embracing and the councilor embraced his step-sons. “It reminds me of being home with my parents,” Melpomaen whispered. “I wonder where they are – if they have sailed.”

Glorfindel doubted Melpomaen’s parents would have stopped searching for him and sailed, and was hopeful they could be located come spring. “We will find them, dear one. I believe they are still in Arda, searching for you.”

“Why do you say that, Glorfindel?” Melpomaen’s eyes glistened with welling tears as he looked up at the tall elf. 

“Because if I had lost you, I would never cease to search for you,” Glorfindel whispered. Raising Melpomaen’s hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. The two elves, one golden and tall, the other dark and small, continued to look into each other’s eyes as Elrond and Erestor came to them.

“Glorfindel, my dear friend,” Elrond said, clasping his captain on the shoulder, “thank you for bringing Erestor safely home to me.”

“It was my honor, my lord,” Glorfindel said, finally dragging his eyes away from Melpomaen and clasping Elrond’s arm. “May I introduce you to Melpomaen, whom Erestor has told you about?”

“Melpomaen.” Elrond smiled warmly, addressing the young elf. “You are most welcome in Imladris. I hope you will decide to stay with us, and after we have located your parents, perhaps they will come here as well. All elves of good will are welcome in this valley.”

Melpomaen placed his hand over his heart and bowed, as Glorfindel had shown him, then looked up into sparkling grey eyes, the kindest he had known. What Erestor had told him of Elrond was all true, and Melpomaen could see it in those grey eyes. “Thank you, my lord. I am most grateful to Lord Erestor for finding me and bringing me here. I have little to offer you in return, I fear.”

“Nonsense, Melpomaen,” Erestor chided with a smile. “Elrond, my love, he was studying to be a scribe, I have assured him that I will continue to teach him after he has recovered and he may have a place here, helping us.”

Elrond’s eyebrows rose and his smile grew broader. “A scribe? Wonderful! We always have need of more scribes. But first, rest, eat well, and get to know the house and its inhabitants. Erestor wrote in his letter that you seem to be free of injury, but I would still feel better if you let me examine you. Come into the house, and I will show you to your new rooms, which are close to ours and Glorfindel’s.”

As Elrond and Erestor led the way into the house, Melpomaen whispered to Glorfindel, “Why does he wish to examine me? Is he a healer?”

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. “He is a very gifted healer, and he also cares greatly for his people. He needs to assure himself that you are well.”

Melpomaen nodded. “Then I shall let him examine me,” he said. His eyes darted around his surroundings in amazement. Never had he seen a house so beautiful or grand. 

Finally reaching Melpomaen’s rooms in the family wing, Elrond opened the door and stood aside for the smaller elf to enter. Melpomaen stood at the door, his eyes widening in surprise. “These rooms are much too grand for me, my lord,” he said in a small voice. There was a sitting room with comfortable chairs and a roaring fire, and he could see the bedroom through an open door. “I do not require so much space or luxury,” he added in a whisper.

Elrond simply smiled. “Come inside and let me check you, Melpomaen.” He led the elf to the bedroom and motioned for him to be seated on the bed. “Do you wish for Erestor and Glorfindel to leave while I do this, my friend?”

Melpomaen shook his head and reached for Glorfindel’s hand, thankful the elder elf had remained close to him. “Please, let them stay, my lord. They have told me how kind you are and that you are a great healer, but I feel safe with them.” Realizing what he just said, he froze and stared at Elrond. “I am sorry,” he whispered. “I did not mean that I am not safe with you, my lord. You are Erestor’s mate, so I trust you too.” He was glad that Glorfindel was rubbing his hand. 

Elrond merely chuckled. When Melpomaen’s tunic had finally been removed and Elrond had conducted his examination, including the lash marks on the small elf’s back, the healer knelt before him.

Melpomaen sat, still holding onto Glorfindel’s hand and looked into Elrond’s pain-filled eyes. “Is something wrong, my lord?” he whispered.

Melpomaen’s gaunt state, visible under his clothing, had shocked the healer to his core. He had never seen anyone who had been so mistreated for so long before. It was a wonder that the elf still lived. Drawing a deep breathe, he said, “No, my friend, there is nothing wrong now. But I am deeply disturbed by the state you are in. You must have been close to death. I do not know how you managed to stay alive all this time, but I rejoice that you have, and that you are with us now where we can care for you.”

Melpomaen looked at Elrond and tears formed in the small elf’s eyes. “It was very bad just before….before Glorfindel and Erestor found me,” he whispered. “When my old master died, my new one did not allow me any food – he said he could not afford to feed anyone like me, and he beat me when I was too slow because I was tired and hungry. When the trader was selling me, I knew I had not long to live. But then they came, and for the first time in so long I had food, and warmth, and they even washed me and gave me warm clothes to wear. Glorfindel held me in front of him on his horse so I would not fall, and he placed his arms around me and kept me warm as I slept. They took care of me.”

“I have a salve I want to put on the lash marks, little one, which will help them heal,” Elrond said. “But the main thing is for you to rest and eat well to rebuild your strength. Are you very tired?”

Melpomaen nodded and said, “I am tired a lot now.”

“Yes, I should think that you are,” Elrond replied gently, brushing auburn hair gently out of Melpomaen’s face with is fingers.

“He slept as we traveled for much of the day, Elrond,” Glorfindel added, “and was exhausted and cold at night.”

“I think it would be best if you rested for several days, my friend,” Elrond said. “You can take your meals in your rooms for a few days until you are feeling better, and I will check on you often. Then we will have a dinner to celebrate your freedom and welcome you properly. How does that sound?”

Melpomaen thought for a moment, and then gathered his courage. Elrond was kind….maybe he would understand. “Do I have to be in here alone, my lord? I have been alone for so long. I do not want to be by myself anymore.”

Glorfindel spoke before Elrond could reply. “May he not stay with me, Elrond? You have my word that I will take care of him, and I will make sure he rests and will not allow him to do too much.”

“Does that meet with your approval, Melpomaen?” Elrond asked. “Would you like to stay with Glorfindel?”

“Oh, yes. Please, may I, my lord?” Melpomaen held Glorfindel’s hand tighter.

“Of course you may, and you must call me Elrond,” the healer replied, smiling at the little elf. “I must insist that you keep these rooms, though. Later you may wish for a place to retire to for privacy. Go with Glorfindel to his rooms now, and Erestor and I will bring your things we moved into these rooms for you. Glorfindel, I will give you the salve for his back to use after he has bathed then.”

“Things, my lord?” Melpomaen asked, cocking his head. “I have no things.”

“Oh, but you do,” Elrond replied. “You have several changes of clothing in the wardrobe, some brushes and combs, and a few other personal items we placed here for you.” He drew the little elf’s tunic around him. “Go with Glorfindel, my friend, and Erestor and I will be there shortly.”

Melpomaen, simply continued sitting, staring at Elrond and looking bemused.

“Melpomaen,” Glorfindel said softly. It was obvious the elf was exhausted again and not able to think properly. “Look at me?” When he had the elf’s attention, he said, “All is well, little one. Do not be concerned. Come with me now.” 

The small elf finally stood and allowed Glorfindel to draw him away, giving one last look at Elrond over his shoulder.

“He is exhausted, the poor dear,” Erestor said. The counselor had simply stood and waited, quietly observing the whole while. “Tomorrow when he is more rested it will make more sense to him.” 

Elrond sat on the bed and opened his arms for Erestor to join him. Once he had his husband safely in his arms again, he said, “Thank the Valar you found him, my love. It is remarkable that the goodness in his soul has remained untouched by it all. He has a loving heart.”

“He does,” Erestor replied, snuggling against his mate. “Where did you find the clothing for him?”

“Some are the twins’ from when they were younger – barely worn. They grew so fast. Some are….well, there were no underclothes or night robes, and we did not think you would miss the night robes.” Elrond grinned as Erestor chuckled against his chest. “Let us get those things and get to Glorfindel’s rooms, my love. I cannot wait to have to you all to myself to show you how much I have missed you.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Erestor said before bestowing a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “I have missed you more than I can say.” Rising, he pulled Elrond up and went to the wardrobe. “I believe that Glorfindel is falling in love with Melpomaen. I watched Glorfindel as you were examining our new little friend, and as we were traveling. I have never seen our captain so taken with anyone. It is in his eyes – the way he looks at Melpomaen.”

“Is it now?” Elrond smiled as he folded the clothing in the wardrobe and stacked it in Erestor’s arms. “Now that is good news. It is about time that Glorfindel found a mate.” He chuckled. “Well, well. Glorfindel and little Melpomaen – who would have thought he would fall for a little scribe.”

“Well, you did,” Erestor smirked, which made Elrond chuckle all the more.

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel led Melpomaen into his rooms just across the hall, on the way asking a passing servant to bring their dinner to his rooms. Settling the little elf on a chaise lounge before the fire in his sitting room and covering him with a blanket, he said, “I know you are tired, dear one, but you will rest better after a bath and a meal. Stay here where it is warm and I will draw your bath. After you bathe, we will eat.” He had just started to move away when a large, golden streak flew through the room and landed on the lounge. “Well, greetings, Malthen. Did you miss me?”

“Oh, a cat! Glorfindel, you have a cat!” Melpomaen reached out and stroked the animal’s long golden fur. 

“Sometimes I think it is he who has me. His name is Malthen, but Erestor calls him Glorfindel kitty,” Glorfindel said. “Ungrateful wretch. Not even a greeting for me – he goes straight to you.” He grinned watching Melpomaen bury his face in the cat’s fur. “Do you like cats?” 

“I love cats,” Melpomaen said softly, scratching the cat behind his ears. “They were my only comfort, and they kept me company.”

“I think you have made a new friend,” Glorfindel said softly, petting the cat. “Keep Melpomaen company while I fix his bath, Malthen.”

Malthen purred happily and curled up on Melpomaen’s lap. He was happy to see his master was back, but he had a new elf, and one who knew just where to scratch him! He couldn’t wait to tell his friend, Tinnu. Tinnu had two elves, and now he did too! He knew the small elf Glorfindel had brought home was his because his master never let anyone else lay on the lounge with a blanket. He rubbed his head on his new elf’s little hand, purring, “Mine…mine...mine.” 

Glorfindel opened the taps to fill his huge bathtub from the hot springs under Imladris, and added soothing lavender oil to the water. Checking to make sure he had fresh towels ready, he returned to the sitting room just as a knock sounded on his door. Calling out, “Enter!” he smiled as he watched Melpomaen and Malthen.

Melpomaen looked up as Erestor and Elrond entered the room with his clothing. Trailing behind them was a large, solid black cat. The cat jumped onto the lounge and nosed Malthen in greeting. “Oh, do you have a cat too, Erestor?” he asked.

Erestor smiled, happy to see that Melpomaen was much more relaxed, probably thanks to the cat. “His name is Tinnu. I see that Glorfindel kitty has made a new friend already.”

“He is a beautiful cat. So soft.” Melpomaen watched the two cats, who seemed to be quietly meowing at each other. “What are they doing, Erestor?”

“Hmmm?” Erestor was distracted, watching his gorgeous husband hand Melpomaen’s clothing to Glorfindel and explain how to apply the salve they had also brought. “Oh – they are talking. They are friends.”

“Cats talking to each other?” Melpomaen whispered in amazement.

Erestor laughed, though there was only one thing on his mind, and it wasn’t cats. Taking Elrond’s arm, he said, “We will see you tomorrow, little one. Let Glorfindel care for you and rest well.” He bent and placed a chaste kiss on Melpomaen’s brow. “Good night, my friend. Good night, Glorfindel. Tinnu, are you staying or coming with us?” 

The black cat gave Glorfindel kitty’s face a lick before bounding off of the lounge and running after Erestor and Elrond.

Glorfindel chuckled as he carried the clothing, brush, salve, and other items Elrond had brought into the bedroom. He suspected neither his lord nor his good friend would be getting much rest that night. 

And so began Melpomaen’s new life in Imladris. Glorfindel helped the small elf with his bath, clothed him in one of Erestor’s warm, but no longer used night robes, fed him his dinner, and bundled him into bed, where Melpomaen slept peaceful and snug between the large golden warrior and the large golden cat. 

Imladris’ captain was true to his word, and took very special care of his smaller charge, and Melpomaen began to gain weight and strength, and his scars healed. He became the darling of not only the cooks, who tempted his appetite with every delicacy they could dream up, but also of the other scribes, who admired his quiet and gentle ways and the sharpness of his mind. Under Erestor’s tutelage, Melpomaen quickly regained his skills, and it wasn’t long before he was working daily along side the counselor. 

A little over a month after his arrival, Melpomaen experienced his first Yule in over two centuries among elves, and was touched to tears when each and every resident of the Last Homely House, from its Lord to the servants, celebrated his return among his own kind by presenting him with a gift. The former slave had indeed found a new home, where he was welcomed with open arms. 

Melpomaen was also welcomed with open arms in Glorfindel’s bed each night, but the captain was an honorable elf and his touches were chaste. It was perhaps two months after his arrival when a chaste goodnight kiss turned into something more, and there was no doubt in the two elves’ minds and hearts that they were indeed in love and meant to be together. 

Even though Melpomaen never returned to the rooms Elrond had originally prepared for him and slept in Glorfindel’s arms each night, the elder elf never overstepped the bounds of propriety, and began to formally court the small elf – which lasted for all of one week. At the end of the week, a fully healed and newly confident Melpomaen declared that if Glorfindel was going to carry on with courting instead of simply asking the younger elf to bond with him, then he was just going to move into those rooms across the hall; he had lived through too much to put up with that nonsense, he was in love, and he wanted Glorfindel. The duly chastened Captain of Imladris and Lord of the House of the Golden Flower somehow managed to have the jewel makers produce two silver betrothal rings by the following day. 

When the snow began to melt and the first blossoms of spring touched Imladris, Elrohir and Elladan rode out for their ongoing Orc hunt avenging their mother, and took with them the names and descriptions of Melpomaen’s parents. And the word spread, slowly but surely throughout all of Arda, that Imladris was looking for an elf named Maenion, and his spouse, Melwen. 

Melpomaen grew in grace and beauty under the care that was showered upon him, and by the time the first snow of the next winter fell, he was Erestor’s chief assistant and had been given charge over the library, which he loved. Finally realizing that his parents would not be found through another long winter, he told Glorfindel he could not wait any longer, and if his golden love did not marry him soon, he was going to find himself trying to deal with one tiny little aroused and randy elf, begging for the consummation of their love.

The most intelligent Captain of Imladris and Lord of the House of the Golden Flower managed to have the jewel makers produce two golden wedding rings by the following day, and the two were wed in the presence of the Lords Elrond and Erestor, and all of their many friends. And one tiny little aroused and enthusiastic elf was blissfully united in marital intimacy with his beloved. 

To Melpomaen’s delight, he discovered exactly how devoted, gentle and romantic his magnificent warrior really was, and lavished all the love in his heart on his intoxicating husband. Glorfindel, for his part, found his exquisite little mate to be an enchanting and fervent lover, and adored him all the more for it. The ancient warrior was deliriously happy, and felt like a youngling again. 

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel watched as the lilac-gray eyes he loved cleared. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on his husband’s smiling, sweet lips. “I love you, my heart,” he whispered, enfolding the smaller elf in his arms.

“I love you, my soul,” Melpomaen answered softly, curling against his mate and burying his hands in soft strands of gold. “Is it time to get up and ready ourselves for the celebration?”

“Not just yet.” Glorfindel nuzzled against Melpomaen’s neck and lapped at the soft skin. “We have a little time before we must bathe.”

Melpomaen moaned and stretched his neck, allowing Glorfindel more access. Oh, how he adored that wicked, wonderful tongue and the things it did to him. “Please….please, my love….love me again,” he murmured softly, his love for his perfect mate making him ache with desire.

“Yes,” Glorfindel whispered huskily. “Yes, my dear one, my Mel.” As he sank into his mate’s quivering passage, he captured the sweetest lips with his own, relishing the enchanting sound of Melpomaen’s passion-filled moans and the strong little hands that gripped his shoulders. As slender legs wrapped around him and pulled him deeper, he lost himself in their blissful union of body and soul until all that remained was his Mel, and the power of their love.

~~~*~~~

Arm-in-arm, Glorfindel and Melpomaen descended the stairs to the great hall to join the rest of Imladris gathered there. For the second time in his life, Melpomaen’s breath was taken away as they stopped beside the huge pine tree that stood in the center of the room. It was fairly covered in ribbon and sparkling crystal, and soon it would be alight with the flames of hundreds of tiny candles that were wrapped around its branches. The last of the valley’s elves were gathering in the room with their lords.

“What will you wish for tonight, my heart?” Glorfindel asked softly. Each elf would light one or two candles, making a wish for the coming year as the candle’s wick flickered into flame.

“I will need to light two candles this night, my love,” Melpomaen whispered for his husband’s ear only. “The first candle is to be beside you forever, and the second to be with my parents again.”

“Then I shall light the same with you, beloved, for my wishes are the same.” Leaning down, Glorfindel placed a soft kiss on his husband’s lips, then looked up as Elrond and Erestor, their arms around each other and smiling, came to stand beside them.

“Cirdan is arriving,” Elrond said quietly, giving Glorfindel a small nod. “Elladan and Elrohir have gone to escort his party the last way, and they will be here in time to light their own candles. But the time has come to begin, and we will not keep everyone waiting.” Inviting the gathered elves to move closer around the tree, he spoke of how the tree was a symbol of their valley haven, and the candles a symbol of the stars that were so dear to the elves. Each family and small group of elves was given a long taper, and Elrond, taking his and Erestor’s taper, lit it from the Yule log burning in the hearth. 

Erestor laid his hand on Elrond’s, holding the taper with him, and together they lit the first candle on the tree, sharing their wish quietly with each other. Elrond then took the taper and lit the tapers held by the other elves around him, who in turn lit the tapers held by others, and so the flame was passed. One by one, each couple or elf moved to the tree and lit their own little candle, speaking their wishes softly. 

Glorfindel and Melpomaen, holding their taper together, lit their first candle on the tree. “As this flame burns brightly,” Melpomaen whispered, “so will my love for you burn until the end of Arda, my husband. Our wish tonight is to be at each other’s side forever.”

Lighting the second candle, Glorfindel whispered, “As this flame burns brightly, so burns my beloved’s longing to greet his parents again. Our wish tonight is for him to hold his nana again and kiss her face, and to be held in his ada’s strong arms once more. We wish for me to know the love of a mother and father once again in them.”

Melpomaen wiped his eyes with his sleeve and leaned into his mate, burying his face into his beloved husband’s chest. “Thank you. I love you so much, Glorfindel,” he whispered.

“As I love you, my dear one, so very much.” Glorfindel blew the flame out on their taper, and wrapped his arms around his mate, just as the doors to the hall burst open to admit Elladan, Elrohir, and a party of perhaps twenty elves. The captain quickly scanned the group. His face lit up when he spotted those he sought. “Look up, beloved. Look to the door. I believe your gift for this most joyous Yule has arrived.”

Melpomaen raised his head and looked, and his eyes met those of a tall elf and his smaller mate. With a shout of joy on his lips, he began to run towards them. 

Two of the arriving elves scanned the gathered elves. Time stood still when they spotted the small one they had so long searched for, wrapped in the arms of a tall, golden elf. The auburn covered head lifted, eyes met, and running, they met their beloved son in the center of the room. The three elves fell upon each other, embracing and kissing, and no one in the room doubted who they were or what they were witnessing, and tears of joy flowed freely.

Melpomaen held his mother, as small as he, and covered her face in kisses, before they were both drawn into his father’s arms in a strong embrace. After long minutes, when they could finally speak, Maenion said quietly, “We were told by the sons of Lord Elrond that you are now wed to one of those who rescued you, my son. May we meet your husband so that we may thank him?”

Melpomaen beamed up at his father. “Oh, Ada, you and Nana will love him. I adore him so, and I am so happy with him. Come and meet him.”

Glorfindel had stood watching with Elrond and Erestor. Wiping his tears away as he saw his mate and Melpomaen’s parents turn toward him, he hastened to join them. 

When Glorfindel stood beside them, Melpomaen reached out and grasped his husband’s hand. “Ada, Nana,” he said, smiling, “this is my husband, Lord Glorfindel, Captain of Imladris. Beloved, these are my parents, Maenion and Melwen.”

“Lord Glorfindel? The Returned?” Maenion asked in astonishment. 

“The very same, Ada,” Melpomaen said, proudly. 

“Just Glorfindel,” the captain said quietly. “Just Glorfindel who loves your son more than life or reason, and rejoices to welcome his dearly loved parents to Imladris.”

Melwen laughed, her eyes twinkling. “You are right, my son. I love him already. Well met, Glorfindel…my son”

“Thank you,” Glorfindel smiled at Melpomaen’s beautiful little mother. It was evident from whence his mate got his great beauty and diminutive size. His naneth was as sweet as she was charming. He took Melwen’s hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. “May I call you Nana?”

“That would please me greatly,” Melwen answered softly, her voice as lyrical as her son’s.

Maenion beamed at his wife and son and extended his arm, grasping Glorfindel’s in a warrior’s greeting. “Well met, Glorfindel. You are welcome into our family, and I am proud to call you my law-son.”

Glorfindel grinned. Maenion was a proud, strong warrior, which surprised him, as that information had not been mentioned before. He liked the elf and knew him as one of his own mettle. They would get along just fine, and he knew they would become great friends. “As I am proud to have you for my law-father. It is good to have an ada once again.”

“Ada, Nana, come and greet Lord Elrond and his husband, Lord Erestor. It was Erestor who first found me,” Melpomaen said.

“One moment, my son” Melwen said. “There is someone you must meet first, if I can find her. Our Lord Círdan had her…oh, there she is…” Melwen was off.

“Who is it that I must meet, Ada?” Melpomaen asked. 

“Her name is Meniel,” Maenion answered, as Melwen reappeared, holding a smiling little elfling of perhaps ten years old in her arms. “And she is your little sister.”

“Oh!” Melpomaen exclaimed, smiling at the beautiful little elfling. “Oh, hello, little one. Oh, she is beautiful. I have a sister! Glorfindel, look at her! Is she not beautiful?” Taking the elfling from his mother, he held her close and looked up at Glorfindel with tears again pooling in his eyes. “I have a sister,” he whispered. “I think am the happiest elf in all of Arda. Happy Yule, Glorfindel. Happy Yule, my family. I love you all so much.”

And so Melpomaen’s family came to Imladris one bright Yule eve, and settled down to live in the empty rooms across the hall from Glorfindel and Melpomaen. Lord Círdan lost three elves from his Havens, but Glorfindel gained a trusted and worthy guard and friend in Maenion, who became his second-in-command; Erestor and Elrond gained another scribe in Melwen; and Glorfindel kitty claimed another elf in Menial, who often lay blanketed on Glorfindel’s lounge while her brother and his mate read or sang to her. Melpomaen finally had his family, and lived in love and happiness with Glorfindel forever more.

*****

Malthen - Gold  
Maenion – skilled  
Melwen – dear one  
Meniel - maiden of the road  
Naneth/Nana – Mother/Mom  
Ada- Dad

*****   
THE END


End file.
